Universe of the ring
by yuginegi
Summary: During one of Peridots experiments on a new Galaxy Warp she accidentally teleported Steven, Connie, herself and the rest of the crystal Gems to a new universe called middle earth. With no way back home Steven, Connie and the Gems must help the fellowship to save middle earth. Can they save middle earth or will sauron conquer the land and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 An Experiment Gone Wrong

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining the birds were chirping, and the people did the things they enjoyed the most. All in all, it was a normal day in Beach City.

But that's not where our story begins, now is it? No, it's not, our story begins in the country-side of Beach City. Out there stood a red barn, bleached, over the years, by sunlight, that sat on top of a flat-topped hill. Now this barn was in no way a regular barn, it was the home of the two Gems, Lapis Lazuli and Peridot. The two were refuges from their home world, who were now living here on earth in Beach City on a farm, at which they made some explicit changes to the barn.

The barn's red paint had lost its shining color over the years, and in the front of the barn was the backside of a truck, sticking out of the top window just above the barn's door. Speaking of the barn's door, it had been replaced with a curtain, and on the right side of the barn stood a silo that was sticking out of the right side of the barn.

On the left side of the barn, there was a brown tent with a flag on top of it. The flag showed a green maple leaf on a white line, with two green lines on the side of it. And speaking of the flag, a raven landed right on the top of the flag, staring at the cornfield. The raven didn't know, that it had gotten the attention of a certain short, green skinned Gem with triangle shape hair, Peridot, who was about to pounce on her newfound mortal enemy.

"Darn bird, get off my turf," she shouted as she threw a screwdriver at the raven, scaring it enough as to make it fly away. She ran over to the tent and looked up at the raven, shaking her fist at the flying sack of feathers. "Darn bird coming near my turf; next time I will be ready for you. You'll see, you clod," she shouted at the raven, as it flew out of sight.

After her outburst, Peridot looked to the side, to see Steven and Connie, the Crystal Gems, coming to the barn. Her angered face was replaced with a smile as she saw her friends. "Lapis, get down here, Steven and the others are here!" she shouted at the blue skinned Gem, sitting on top of the barn, enjoying her day.

Lapis sat up at her spot on the barn, and turned with a smile on her face at the mention of Steven's name. Steven was one of the first friends she made whilst being on earth, and she was always happy when he came to visit them. Steven ran towards the barn with a smile on his face, and greeted Lapis with a hug, shortly after she landed on the ground. She hugged him strongly back in response. "Lapis, Peridot, it's so good to see you two again." Steven sighed while hugging Lapis. "It's good to see you too Steven," she said as she released Steven from the hug.

Connie and the other Crystal Gems finally got up to where Steven stood, all of them having smiles on their faces after seeing Steven being so happy to see his friends again. "All right Peridot, we're all here, now will you tell us why you wanted us all to come?" Pearl asked, stepping over to Peridot.  
"Yeah, I mean, I had like a whole day of doing nothing planned." Amethyst said with both her hands lazily behind her head.

Peridot looked at all of them, a smirk on her face. "Well, I am glad you asked that," she said, still smirking, "come with me and I will show it to all of you." Just like that she started to run towards the backside of the barn, Steven, Connie and the rest of the Gems quickly following after her.

As they caught up, they saw that she had set up some chairs for them to sit on. "Come on everybody, take a set, so I can get this started." Peridot was now standing in front of something being covered by a white sheet.

There were two rows of chairs to sit on, each row having tree seats. Steven decided to sit in the middle char in the first row. Connie and Lapis decided to sit next to Steven in the first row, Connie siting on the left, and Lapis on the right. The rest of the Gems sat on the second row of chairs, with Garnet in the middle, Pearl on the left and Amethyst on the right. With everyone seated, Peridot cleared her throat and began to speak. "Friends, fellow Gems, Connie," she said as she was waving her hand at Connie.

"Hey!" Connie shouted, annoyed at how Peridot said her name.

"Now I know you are all wondering, why I called you today," Peridot said matter of factly, while walking back and forth, ignoring Connie's complaint. "Well I'm sure you all know too well, that all of the Galaxy Warp Pads are broken right now."

Everyone nodded, as she continued. "Well I was thinking, 'what if I could make a new, but better Galaxy Warp Pad?'" Peridot said, as she stopped her pacing. "It took a lot of hard work, but here it is, the moment you have all been waiting for, the thing that will take us across the stars and beyond," she exclaims, as she pulled the sheet off of the thing that she wanted to show them all.

It looked like a small, round table, made out of iron, with other, strange looking machine parts on the side of it. "Behold, the Galaxy Warp Pad 2.0. This version was built to work just like a regular Galaxy Warp Pad, only better," Peridot said as she stepped onto the warp pad.

"This new warp pad, that I made, will be able to teleport us anywhere, as long as there's another warp pad at the destination," she said, picking up a small device and showing it to them. "And when you want to return to Earth, all you got to do is press this button, and you will be sent back here in an instant," she said with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Does it work?" Garnet asked, starting to get interested in the machine. "That's a very good question Garnet. That's why I called all of you here, so you could all watch me test it, to see if it works." Peridot explain to them as she pointed at all of them. "But first I will need a volunteer," she said, looking at her audience.

At that moment Steven raise his hand, waving it back and forth, a big smile on his face. "Oh, oh me, me, I volunteer," Steven said, strong excitement in his voice. "Well then Steven, get on up here you," Peridot said waving him to come to her. And without a second thought, Steven got up from his set and ran, to join Peridot on the warp pad.

"Now for the moment you been waiting for, I will warp me and Steven to a warp pad on the moon, and use this remote to bring us back here," she exclaimed to all of them as everyone watched with different emotions on their face.

Connie and Amethyst watched them with excitement, while Lapis and Pearl were a bit worried for Steven, and as for Garnet, she had the same look as always on her face, and her expression was hard for anyone to read.

Silence filled the air, as Peridot stood next to Steven, her eyes closed, trying to focus on her destination. "Take us to the MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" she shouted, lifting both her arms up into the air, as a dramatic effect.

There was a silent pause… nothing happened. Steven looked around in confusion as he sees Peridot, who still had her eyes closed. "Peridot, nothing happened," Steven said, letting her now what all but her already knew. Peridot opened one of her eyes, hearing what he said, to see that, indeed, nothing happened.

"Oh, don't worry it must just some technical difficulty, let me try that again," Peridot said, starting to get worried that her invention would not work. "To the moon!" she shouted again, trying to get Steven and herself to the moon, but once again, nothing happened.

Peridot started to get aggravated at this. "TO THE MOON, TO THE MOON, TO THE MOON, YOU PICE OF JUNK!" she screamed as she jumped up and down on it, frustratedly trying to get it to work. "It's okay Peridot, maybe it needs a bit more work, but I bet it will work next time," Steven said, trying to calm her down. It definitely wasn't working, since she kept jumping on the warp pad in anger.

"Why won't this thing work? I spent two weeks making this thing and when I finally finish it, it doesn't even work. Thanks for nothing, you useless piece of metal," Peridot exclaimed, as she stopped her jumping and threw the remote at the power core.

At that moment the warp pad started to glow. Peridot smiled at this, as it looked like the warp pad was finally starting to work. "Finally, it's working!" she said, raising her arms up into the air. "Now take us to the moon!" she shouted, as the warp pad glowed brighter. But instead of bringing them to the moon, it gave out a shockwave, that sent both, Steven and Peridot, flying into the arms of Connie and Lapis.

After the shockwave, the warp pad begun to absorb everything around, sending anything, that got caught in the light, to an unknown location.

As Connie and Lapis set Steven and Peridot back down, Garnet got up from her seat, a worried look on her face. "Everyone, get in the barn! We don't now where that warp pad would send us to, if we were to get caught in it," she yelled, everyone following the command instantly running back to the front of the barn.

Steven though, was unfortunate, as he tripped on one of the chairs, that fell over in the prior commotion, causing him to fall flat on his face. "STEVEN!" Connie screamed, as she ran over to him, to get him back up on his feet. But as she did that, the vacuum like pull got stronger, starting to pull both, Steven and Connie, in.

As soon as noticed this, she grabbed Steven's hand and pulled out her sword from her back and stabbed it into the ground, and held on to both, it and Steven, determine not to let him go. Lapis saw this and tried to help them, through summoning her wings and trying to fly towards them. She ended up getting caught in the pull before reaching them, and nearly got sucked into the light. Amethyst reacted fast and summoned her weapon, a whip from her gem, using it to catch Lapis in the last second.

As this was happening, Peridot was pulled off her feet and towards the warp pad by it's ever-growing pull. Amethyst acted quickly and summoned another whip, using it to catch her other friend as well. However, the force of the broken pad had begun to pull on her as well, and with the other two hanging at the end of her whips, she was losing her grip on the ground.

Pearl grabbed hold of Amethyst's legs to hold her back, but it was in vain, as she was being lifted of the ground as well. Before Pearl got too far away, Garnet grabbed a hold of one of her legs, and held on to a tree trunk.

The warp pad's gravitational field got stronger and stronger, as everyone held on for dear life. Garnet could feel the strain on her arms, as she held on to all the Gems with one and the trunk with the other arm. But she was determined to not let her team down, so she held strong.

Sadly, she failed to take note of one of Peridot's tools, coming her way. Peridot saw this, and tried to warn the one who kept them all from falling into the teleporter. "Garnet look out behind you," she yelled, but Garnet could not react in time and got hit in the head by the tool.

Her grip on the trunk weakened, and she lost her hold on it, leaving herself, Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot and Lapis to vanish as soon as they touched the warp pad.

Steven and Connie were the last ones, still holding on, for dear life. Connie held on to both, Steven and the sword, but though her grip was strong, the sword had slowly begun to pull out of the ground.

Connie looked back at Steven, as he looked back at her. They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds. "Please don't let go of me Connie," Steven said, holding on to Connie's hand tightly. "I won't Steven!" Connie responded, holding on to Steven's hand, just as tightly.

The sword had come out of the ground, and the gravitational pull send the two children towards the warp pad. As they were about to be teleported, Steven pulled Connie near him and hugged her tightly with both arms, she returned that hug, as they disappeared out of sight.

After they were pulled in, the warp pad all of a sudden made a rattling sound and shut down, sending the two humans and the Gems to a place they could have never imagined.

There you all go the first chapter of this story, i hop you will all like it me and my New editer work hard on this just for all of you. so please give a big think you to Sherry_A_H for his/her hard work and we will have a new chapter next week so please leave a comment and a like, and i will see you all next week.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to the Shire

_Chapter 2 Welcome to the Shire_

The sun was shining above Middle Earth, with a clear blue skies and a cool breeze in the wind. On the forest's floor below, on a dirt road, there was a carriage, which was being pulled by a mule. And on that carriage, an old man sat, with grey hair and grey-clad. This man's name was Gandalf the Grey, and he was on his way to the Shire.

He was going there to see an old friend for his birthday party. Gandalf had a surprise for the people of the Shire, seeing as the back of the carriage was filled with fireworks, great and small. Gandalf was known for his firework, the people of the Shire loved it, and he was more than happy to bring them joy on this spectacular day.

As Gandalf followed the road on his carriage, he sang a little tune, as he thought of the good times, that he would most likely be having with his old friend. His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden flash of light in the sky. He looked up to see a vortex that had opened, and out of which came at first but a few plants and a little bit of furniture, until seven figures followed, and tumbled into the forest below.

Gandalf stared at the spot where the figures had fallen. Never had he seen anything like that before in Middle Earth. With his curiosity taking over, he decided to investigate. But Gandalf did not think, that what he would find, would change the fate of Middle Earth.

****-A little earlier in the sky above Middle Earth-****

Steven, Connie and the Gems came out of the vortex, to see, that they had come out several miles over a forest. The force of gravity seemed to be as strong as it had been on earth, pulling them down rapidly. As they were falling, Lapis acted quickly, by summing her wings, and flying up to save both, Steven and Connie. After she'd caught them, she carried them to the ground.

Amethyst realized what was happening, and she summoned her whip, planning to use it to grab Peridot and pull her towards her. When she had Peridot in her grip, she put her over her own shoulder, and use her whip to grab onto the highest tree branch that she could reach, and swung their way to safety.

Garnet straighten herself into a nosedive to increase her speed, as she fell towards Pearl. When she was close enough Garnet grabbed her and held her close. Garnet curled into a makeshift ball, and used her body as a shield to protect Pearl, as they crashed through the treetops.

Lapis was the first one to the ground, and set both, Steven and Connie safely down on the ground. Amethyst was the next one to touch the ground, setting Peridot down. And last was Garnet, who came crashing through the branches, still managing to land perfectly on her feet, after she straighten herself out, she put Pearl down onto her feet.

As everyone was regaining their breath after the excitement, Garnet looked around worriedly. "Is everyone alright?" Garnet asked everyone, wanting to make sure that no one had gotten hurt. "I'm good," Steven said, before turning to Connie, to check up on her. "What about you Connie, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Connie said, reassuring him, that she was, in fact, ok. She stood up to take a better look at their surroundings, swiping speaks of dirt off of her clothes. "Where are we? And why are we in the woods of all places?" she asked, looking at the trees that surrounded them.

"Well it's not the moon," Amethyst noted, as she kicked a small rock away from her. Pearl looked at Peridot with a worried look on her face, and a bit of anger in her voice. "What on earth happen back there?" Pearl asked, just as confuse as everyone else.

Peridot put a hand on her chin, thinking on how best to answer that. "Hmm… maybe I made a mis-calculation on the energy reactor's input, or maybe there was a power fluctuation coming from the generator? Both of those things could have been the cause of the power to collapse on itself and create a vortex, which lead to us being teleported to this forest," she explained to them, as all of them had their eyes on her.

Pearl was beginning to freak out at this point. "So, you're telling me, that we could be anywhere and you have no clue where exactly?!" Pearl shouted. She was starting to panic at the thought of being stuck in the middle of nowhere.

As the two got into an argument with one another, Amethyst looked over at Garnet, who had a bored expression on her face. "So, G, got any ideas on where we are?" she asked. Garnet looked around the area to find anything that looked even remotely familiar, but she could not find anything on a first glance. "No, I don't, and we'd need a better overview to pinpoint our location anyways," she answered, calm as ever.

Lapis looked over at Pearl and Peridot and promptly came up with a way to diffuse the situation, or at least stop their constant bickering. "Hey Peridot, what about that remote you told us about, can't you teleport us back to the barn with it?" she asked, hoping that that would be the miracle to bring them home.

Peridot's eyes opened wide at this. "Oh my gosh, I almost forgot about that, thanks for reminding me! Guys we have a way of going home!" she exclaimed, pulling out the remote and pressing the button over-excitedly, after fumbling it around for a bit, only for nothing to happen. She cried out in anguish as she threw the remote on the ground, and started walking back and forth, mumbling nonsense into her non-existent beard.

Steven looked up at the blue sky and the trees around him. It felt calming to him with the beauty of nature surrounding them, and a cool summer breeze in the air. "I don't know about you guys, but it feels nice to be out here," he said, enjoying the feel of the wind on his face.

The sound of a twig snapping in two suddenly got Garnet's attention, and after concentrating on the direction the sound had come from, she announced her newfound knowledge. "We have company." That caught the others' attention, as they all looked towards where she'd locked her eyes onto.

What they were seeing was an old man, dressed in a gray robe and an old looking, pointed hat on his head, who was moving through the bushes and was clearly headed towards them. The man seemed to be very old, or at least that was what his gray hair and beard were telltale signs for.

He looked at them with curious, blue-grey eyes, his gaze never wavering and an unspoken determination in his expression. As he met eyes with one of them, for a couple of seconds, no one did, or said anything, safe for Steven, Connie and the Gems, who exchanged looks to urge each other into speaking up first.

The old man was the first to break the tension with a small smile appearing on his face as he spoke. "Good evening ladies, and to you too, young ones. I was traveling on a nearby road, when I saw a hole open up in the sky, and seven figures falling out of it. I wanted to make sure that you were alright," he said, looking at all of them from head to toe. "But I have to admit, I wasn't expecting to find five women of, at least to me, unknown origin, and two children out and about." Steven looked at the stranger with curiosity. Whoever that man was, his gaze seemed inviting, trustworthy even, and more cheerful and alive than most people his age would seem after a hike through the woods.

"Well, we're not from around here, and we don't really know where we are either, so could you maybe point us towards the nearest city?" Steven asked with an awkward smile on his face.

The old man chuckled softly at that. "Well, I think I can help you with that, but first I think we should introduce ourselves. It would be a shame to only refer to each other by appearance alone," he said to them, chuckling at their reactions.

"My name is Gandalf the Grey, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. Connie raised an eyebrow at the sound of his name. "Ehem, excuse me Mr. Gandalf, but that isn't your full name, is it? I've never heard one like it."

Gandalf looked at her, as he chuckled at her question. "No, it is not young one, it is my name and title. You can call me Gandalf, if you may," he said with a warm smile gracing his features. Steven's smile returned as well to its full extend as he proclaimed his own name. "Well, it's nice to meet you Mr. Gandalf, my name is Steven Universe."

"It's is nice to meet you too, young Steven. I believe you are a boy, with a kind of heart." Connie was the next to introduce herself. "My name Connie, Sir and it's very nice to meet you," she said shaking Gandalf's hand.

"It is nice meeting you as well, Connie. I can see in your eyes that you have an endless hunger for knowledge and adventure, and your strong grip tells tales about your determination, courage and the desire to get stronger, so you can protect the one you love." The man had whispered the last part to her, and her eyes widened at his words.

He shot a glance at Steven, who had a confuse look on his face, and looked right back at Connie, all while smiling. "Don't worry young one, your secret is safe with me."

Connie sighed in relief at his last words, as she looked from him to Steven, who still seemed puzzled as to why the two were whispering. She smiles at him, knowing that one day she would be able to tell him how she truly felt about him.

Gandalf turned his attention to the Gems, clearing his throat. "Now before I ask your names, may I ask where you are from and what your kind is called?" he asked them, curiosity in his voice. Garnet answered him after a moment of silence. "We are Gems and our world is long gone. As a group we call ourselves the Crystal Gems."

Gandalf nodded at this, his mind was racing with more questions to ask, but he'd have time to get to them at any later point as well. The one who first spoke up to answer him meant to introduce herself after all. "As for my name, I am Garnet and it is nice to meet you, Gandalf the Grey," she said, shaking his hand. "I can tell that you have great strength inside of you, both physical and mental." At his words a small smirk appeared on her face.

Pearl was the next one to step forward. "My name is Pearl and it was nice meeting you, Mr. Gandalf." She as well, shook his hand. He seemed surprised at her grip. "Your hands seem delicate, yet they are strong as any man's. I can see in your eyes you have the strength and the courage to stand up for what you believe in." His words warmed her hearth. "Oh my. Being able to tell all this by the simple shake of a hand shows great wisdom, you must've made a lot of experience reading people. This is quite the useful skill."

Gandalf smiled fondly at her warm words, but quickly looked towards the next Gem. "Yo, G-Man, name's Amethyst, as you can probably tell I'm the cool and fun one, unlike Garnet and Pearl here." She lazily pointed at her friends, before putting one hand on her neck and using the other one to shake his hand.

"Just by listening to you, I can tell that you are a carefree spirit, possibly even a bit of a trouble maker, but what would I know," he said, giving her a lighthearted wink. Amethyst looked at him with wide eyes. "Wow he's good."

The green-skinned Gem had been looking at the introductions with morbid curiosity. "My name is Peridot. How do you know so much about us when you've only known us for such a short time?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, slightly on edge.

Gandalf let out a small laugh at her question. "Well, you are just as I presumed, you are a seeker of knowledge, one who wishes to understand the world around them. But I can also tell that you can't always control your temper.

When Peridot heard this, her eyelid twitched. "What do you know about my 'temper'? I'll show you temper, you grey haired flesh-ball, I'll sk-" Garnet was quick to pick her up and hold a hand over the green one's mouth before things got ugly. "That's enough with you, Peridot," she said, petting Peridot in her arms as she walks off to get her calm a steady again.

The last of the Gems went to stand face to face with the wise man. "You can call me Lapis Lazuli, and it's nice to meet you, I guess." She sounded slightly nervous as her eyes pinned arounds, avoiding his gaze.

"You have had a troubling past, I can tell, and whatever happened still hold you back from trusting others. Let me give you some words of advice. Don't let what happened in the past effect you in the present. Meeting new people, and letting them into our lives is what gives us the strength to fight for what we believe to be right."

The Gems and their two young human friends stood in a group once more. The introductions had kept their minds off of the matters at hand, but they were still just as pressing. Gandalf clapped his hands together. "Talking to you all has been wonderful, but I have to get going. Someone awaits me at their party. You said that you were lost, did you not? I feel rude not to have asked about this sooner."

"Yes, we didn't mean to come here and if you were able to help us, we'd appreciate it," Garnet said, still holding Peridot in her arm. Gandalf nodded his head in understanding. "Well my friends, we are in the South Farthing Woods of the Shire. My cart lies in the west," he said to them.

Connie raised an eyebrow at the name. "I never heard of the Shire before, is that the name of a town?" Gandalf looked at her with a genuinely surprised look on his face. "No, my child, it is the name of this part of Middle Earth."

Pearl look over at Garnet in confusion. "I have never heard of a place called Middle Earth before, have you Garnet?" she asked with concern. "It's not a name I'm familiar with either," Garnet answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

Gandalf look at them, raising his eyebrows. "Hm, you must have come from quite far away then." He was rather surprised to hear of someone who had stridden that far from home. "You could say that," Steven said with a weak smile, his stomach growling.

"Well then, I was heading towards the Shire to meet an old friend for his birthday, and since you all need to get something to eat, you all are welcome to join in on this surprise visit," Gandalf said, looking at a slightly embarrassed Steven.

Steven was about to say yes, but Pearl interrupted him before his mouth had even opened. "Can you excuse us for a second? We need to talk about this first," Pearl said, huddling the Gems, Connie and Steven together to have a little private chat.

"Peridot, please tell us, that you teleported us to someplace on earth, and not on another planet?! Pearl was annoyed and desperate for a positive reply. They would have a harder time getting to another planet rather then to the nearest airport after all.

Peridot put a hand on her chin and began to think, putting her thoughts on display. "Let me see… well, to my knowledge, Earth is the only Planet that has humans inhabiting it, and from what he said, I guess we're not on earth either. I think when that vortex opened, it didn't send us somewhere on Earth, but it sent us to another universe. Either that, or he isn't human, which I doubt," she said with a bit of excitement in her voice.

"But traveling to a different universe should be impossible. There are no records of anyone who ever achieved such a feat," Pearl said, her worry replaced with confusion. "Well normally it's not, but somehow the Warp Pad 2.0 must have opened a path to the multiverse when it went into overload, and brought us into this universe," Peridot explained to them.

"So, you are telling us, that we are stuck here in this new world?" Amethyst asked. Peridot look over at her, sighing slightly. "Well, for the time being, until we can find a way back to our own world, I'd guess so," she said to her.

As she said that everyone went silent. For all of them had the same thought going through their head. What would happen on earth without them, and how long would it take to clean up the mess when they got back.

Garnet was the one to break the tension after a period of silent worrying. "Either way, we are stuck here, and we need all the help we can get to find a way home." All of them knew she was right. They were trapped, and they had nothing to do, other than looking forward.

With this in mind their decision was made. They all walked over towards Gandalf, Garnet in the lead. We would be happy to take you up on your offer Mr. Gandalf," Garnet said to Gandalf with a calculating stare.

Wonderful, I was hoping you would say that. Now if you would follow me, I left my cart on a nearby road." With that he turned around and walked away from the clearing and off into the unknown. Steven, Connie and the Gems followed Gandalf back to the cart, and began their journey to the Shire.

Whilst on the road, they asked Gandalf to tell them about Middle Earth. He began with recounting some of the land's history, and when he thought he was boring his guests, he talked about all the races and species that lived in the land.

Steven, Connie and the Gems where quite interested in learning of all of the creatures that live in this world, since they were nothing but fiction back home. There were Elves, Dwarfs, Hobbits, Orcs, and Dragons, all living in middle earth. And after Gandalf had told them of the history of Middle Earth, Steven started to tell Gandalf tales of his home-world and of the Gems.

After a while of talking and idle chit-chat, Gandalf begun to hum a little tune. As they travelled on the dirt road, they passed several fields, and only slowed as they came across a little hill to their right. And on that hill stood what seemed to be a small man. A smirk was plastered across his face.

"You're late," he announced, his tone both amused and jokingly condescending. Gandalf stopped the cart, to look up at the Hobbit. "A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."

Steven, Connie and the Gems watched in silence at both, Gandalf and Frodo looked at each other. It was clear they were trying to stifle their laughter. This only lasted five seconds before the two just exploded in roaring laughter.

"It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf!" Frodo exclaimed, as he charged off the small hill and tackled Gandalf to give him a long overdue welcome hug. The two just sat there for a moment, still chuckling. Gandalf calmed himself down and broke the hug, looking into Frodo's eyes.

"You didn't think I would miss your uncle Bilbo's birthday? Frodo, my deer boy, let me introduce you to the nice people I just picked up on the road." At that, he moved his hand backwards, pointing at Steven, Connie and the Gems.

Frodo looked at all of them and was instantly interested in the colorful people and their young friends. He had never seen people quite like them before and was interested to know who they were.

After they had introduced themselves, he smiled at them, there was something about them that instantaneously made him like them. "It's very nice meeting you all." He knew that with Steven, Connie, and the Gems here, it was going to be a party the Shier has never seen.

Their travel went on, now with Frodo joining them. "So, how is the old rascal? I here it's gonna be a party of special magnificence?" Gandalf asked, curious how his old friend was doing.

"You now Bilbo. He's got the whole place in an uproar," Frodo said, a sly smile on his face. "Well that is sure to please him," Gandalf said with a laugh and a puff of smoke coming out of his mouth, from the pipe he was smoking.

"Half the Shire has been invited and the rest of them will be turning up anyway," Frodo said, the two sharing a laugh about that attitude.

On the ride, Steven, Connie and the Gems took in the beauty of the Shire. They passed by a village, where they saw Hobbits all around them. There were many houses build into hills, that had windows and doors that could leave someone to believe that the people inhabited nothing but a hole in the ground. They passed beautiful farm lands where several Hobbits worked hard to keep their crops healthy.

"To tell you the truth, Bilbo's been a bit odd lately. I mean more than usual," Frodo added after a small pause. "He's taken to lock up himself in his study. He spends hours and hours poring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking. He's up to something." He turned silent after that.

Steven felt sorry for Frodo, if his own dad started to act oddly like that, he would be worried, just like hobbit. When Frodo looked over at Gandalf, Steven followed his movement. They both noted that he was suspiciously unsurprised by this news. Gandalf was quick to turn his head back to path in front of him, acting as if nothing was the matter.

"All right then, keep your secret's," Frodo said with a smile growing on his face. Gandalf let out a questioning sound when Frodo said that and promptly turned his head back to him. "But I know you have something to do with it," Frodo said to him, convinced by his statement. Steven was wondering what he meant by that as he looked at the two. His friends had all joined in on listening to the unfolding conversation.

"Good graces," Gandalf said with a confused look on his face. "Before you came along, we Baggins' were very well thought of. Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected," Frodo said, a mockingly accusing tone in his voice.

"If you are referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door. Gandalf said to Frodo, to give his side of the story.

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled "A Disturber of the Peace". Frodo smirked at him, well aware that it was not the friendliest thing to label someone.

Gandalf muttered something under his beard. He tried to let that thought go by looking at the houses, only to be greeted by the sight of a male hobbit swiping the path on his front lawn looking up at Gandalf, Steven, Connie and the Gems, giving them all a strange look. The visitors decided to pay him no mind, as they all turned their heads to look for more pleasant things.

Steven's, Connie's and the Gems' attention were caught by the sound of cheering children. Several young hobbits were running over to see Gandalf and his fireworks. As a group of them had gathered behind the cart they were eager to see if he would fire some fireworks for them.

Steven, Connie and the Gems, as well as Frodo looked at Gandalf expectantly to see what he would do. Gandalf in turn looked over at Garnet and gave her a wink. Steven, Frodo, Connie and the rest of the Gems was confused by this, even as they saw Garnet reply with a thumbs up.

For several seconds nothing seemed to happen. She waited till they got a good distance away from the children before she moved her right hand over to one of the fireworks and snapped her finger to spark the end of a firework's cord. The sound of the children's disappointment was replaced with cheering as the firework went up into the air, and exploded into many different colors.

Frodo looked over at Gandalf, a big smile on his face. Gandalf chuckled at the children's happy cheers and bits of laughter. It was wonderful to bring happiness to others, and if he could do it in such an easy way, it was all the greater. Garnet and Lapis couldn't help but smile at the children's reaction, and Pearl and Amethyst shared a chuckle at the sight. Peridot looked at the explosions in awe, while the two children looked at Gandalf and Garnet, smiling.

As the sound of the children died down, Frodo stood up on the cart and look at the old family friend. "Gandalf, I'm glad you're back," he said, only to look over at the others. "And I hope to get to know you all." That said, he jumped off the cart and onto the grass. "So am I dear boy, so am I." Saying that, Gandalf had a reminiscent look on his face.

"Well he seems like a nice boy. I think Steven and Connie would get along just fine with him," Pearl said as she watched Frodo jump off the cart.

Gandalf's and his fellow travelers' journey came to an end, as they reached the home of Bilbo Baggins. A home build in the side of hill, surrounded by all kinds of plant life. They made their way past the front gate, which had a sign on it stating "no admittance except on party business".

They walked up the stone steps to the round door with Gandalf in the lead. When he reached the front door, he used his staff to knock on the door. There was a moment of silence before someone began to shout from inside. "No, thank you. We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers, or distant relations." It sounded well-rehearsed and it was evident that the man on the other side had used that phrase to turn away many who'd sought him out.

"And what about very old friends?" Gandalf asked. As soon as he had raised his voice, the door opened, revealing a stunned looking Bilbo Baggins. "Gandalf?" Bilbo asked, wondering if he was truly seeing the wizard standing on his porch. "Bilbo Baggins," exclaimed the wizard fondly.

"My dear Gandalf!" The hobbit was smiling as he engulfed the bearded man in a tight embrace. "Good to see you. 111 years old, who would believe it?" Gandalf said, breaking the hug to look at Bilbo's face. "You haven't aged a day." Gandalf eyes widened at the realization. It had been a long time since the two had last seen each other, but he seemed to have been stuck in time.

After a couple of chuckles, Gandalf cleared his throat. "Bilbo, my old friend, there are some people I'd like you to meet." He stepped aside, so Bilbo could have a good look at the company he'd brought with him.

"Hello there Mr. Bilbo, my name is Steven, it's nice to meet you." He gave Bilbo a friendly smile wile waving his hand at him. "I'm Connie, it's so good to meet you." Connie said, bowing slightly. "I'm Garnet and the others are Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis and Peridot. And we are the Crystal Gems," she said, pointing at her fellow team-members respectively.

"Well it nice to meet all of you too. Any friend of Gandalf's is a friend of mine. Come on, come in! Welcome, welcome!" Bilbo bid them inside, and though the door seemed small, Steven, Connie and the Gems noted that it was bigger than they'd thought. Bilbo took Gandalf's hat and staff to set them on a nearby hat rack.

"Tea? Or maybe something a little stronger for you and the ladies? I've got a few bottles of the Old Vineyard left, 1296, very good year. Almost as old as I am!" Bilbo quickly disappeared down the corridor on his hunt for refreshments. "It was laid down by my father. Let's say we open one, eh? I can even get something for the kids."

"Just tea, thank you," Gandalf chipped in, before bumping into the chandelier. He steadied it as he turns to walk into the other room, already crouching slightly.

"Watch your head," Garnet said to Gandalf, getting his attention for a split second. Gandalf thus failed to notice the beam he was still slightly too tall for and hit his head once more. He winced at the impact.

"Are you ok Gandalf? That looked like it hurt." Steven was genuinely concerned. Hitting his head twice in a row really showed, that the house wasn't built to accommodate someone as tall as Gandalf.

"I'm fine, thank you my boy," Gandalf said as he began nursing the pain, he and the other enters Bilbo's study. Gandalf walked over to the table, picking up an old map, mounted in a frame to examine it. Steven and the others went over to join Gandalf to look at the map that he was holding, it was a map with a great mountain in its upper middle, and a dragon was flying above it. The tag that adorned the great peak said "The Lonely Mountain". Gandalf slowly set the frame back down, determined not to damage it.

Meanwhile, Bilbo was poltering around in the kitchen. "I was expecting you sometime last week! Not that it matters, you come and go as you please. Always have done, and always will. You caught me a bit unprepared, I'm afraid. We've only got cold chicken and a bit of pickle… Oh, there's some cheese here- oh no, that won't do. Err, we got raspberry jam and an apple tart… Not much for after, I'm afraid. Oh, no- we're all right! I've found some sponge-cake. I could make you all some eggs if you like- oh." Bilbo was surprised to see that Gandalf wasn't in the room as he walked back in, a piece of sponge-cake on his plate. "Gandalf?"

"Just tea, thank you," Gandalf said, startling everyone slightly. He hadn't left a trace or had been noticed by anyone as he'd left the group to seemingly magically appear behind his friend. The group of visitors was perplexed by that. How did Gandalf manage to leave without anyone taking notice?

"All right!" Bilbo said, cutting of a piece of his slice, putting it in his mouth. "You don't mind if I eat, do you?" He asked, his speech muffled by a mouthful of cake. "Oh no, not at all," Gandalf said, sitting down on a chair just inside the kitchen's entrance.

"Can I have some of that sponge-cake?" Steven asked, feeling a bit hungry himself. "Oh sure, of cause. And what about you, Connie, would you like some cake as well?" Bilbo was sure to extend the common courtesy to all of his guests, but only Connie took up his offer.

Before they could get a piece, there was someone banging on the door. It was a woman, shouting for the house owner. "Bilbo! Bilbo Baggins!"

"I'm not at home!" Bilbo whispered as he tiptoed up to the front window, peering out to identify the unwanted visitor. "It's the Sackville-Baggins'!" He said, taking another peek out the window to watch them.

Steven and all the others kept quiet, as not to alert anyone of their presence, so the Sackville-Baggins wouldn't know that anyone was home. "I know you're in there!" she shouted, just as she knocked on the door again. Luckily after a few more seconds she finally gave up and left.

"They're after the house. They've never forgiven me for living this long," he explained to his visitors, as he went into the kitchen with the sponge-cake still in his hand. "I've got to get away from these confounded relatives hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace!" He said as he put down the cake, staring longingly out of his window while Gandalf and the other tried to make themselves comfortable at Bilbo's hobbit-sized table.

"I want to see the mountains again. Mountains, Gandalf! And then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book. Oh, tea!" He hurried to get the kettle with now boiling water away from the fire.

"So, why were you hiding from them, if you don't mind me asking, Mr. Bilbo?" Pearl asked, comfortably sitting at the table. "Oh no, I don't mind at all. You see the Sackville-Baggins' are some of the worst hobbits you could ever meet. They've wanted my house for themselves for a long time and I refuse to give it up like that. As far as I'm concerned, they won't be getting their hands on it in my lifetime"

Bilbo paused for a moment to safely pick up the kettle. Gandalf in turn, lifted up the lid of the tea pot that stood on the table, so Bilbo could pour the hot water into it. "Oh, thank you," Gandalf said, appreciatively. "So, you and the Sackville-Baggins don't get along," Steven noted.

"No not at all. Like I said, they are the worst hobbits I have ever had the displeasure of meeting, and if you all know what's good for yourselves, I would stay as far away from them as possible." After that, there was nothing left to be said about that.

"So, you mean to go through with your plan then? Gandalf asked his friend, seemingly out of the blue. "Yes, yes, it's all in hand. All the arrangements are made," Bilbo answered, as he walked off to get a cup of milk for Steven and Connie.

"Does this plan of yours have something to do with you book your writing?" Connie asked. "Yes, yes it does. I feel that I need a quieter place to work on my book." He handed her and Steven their cups of milk.

"Frodo suspects something," Gandalf said to Bilbo, who quickly answered. "'Course he does, he's a Baggins! Not some block-headed Bracegirdle from Hardbottle."

"You will tell him, won't you?" Gandalf asked. "Yes, yes," Bilbo answered absentmindedly. "He's very fond of you."

"I know. He'd probably come with me if I asked him." A sad chuckle escaped Bilbo. "I think, in his heart, Frodo's still in love with the Shire. The woods, the fields, and the rivers."

"Are you okay Mr. Bilbo?" Lapis asked, noticing that his demeanor had been in constant, downwards spiraling change during the short exchange.

"No, no I'm not Miss. I'm old. I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart." Bilbo was fidgeting with something in his pocket, drawing Gandalf's gaze downwards. The grey bearded man frowned as he noticed that. "I feel thin, sort of stretched. Like butter scraped over too much bread." He sat down wearily at the table next to Amethyst and Peridot. "I need a holiday. A very long holiday. And I don't expect I shall return. In fact, I mean not to!" he said as he looked back to the window.

Steven, Connie and the Gems became a bit weary about how his tone of voice. They felt that something was bothering him, something that he didn't want to talk about.

All but Peridot at least, who was not paying the old hobbit a lot of attention. She was too busy, looking around, trying to find something to occupy her time with to notice anything strange going on.

As for those actually listening, there was a strange feeling in the air, as if something bad was about to happen in this world.

**Authors Notes. I am so sorry this took so long to get out, but my editor had a lot of thing going onin her life. sadly she will no longer be my editor and this will be the last chapter editedby her. So give a big round of thanks to. **Sherry_A_H for working so hard on this chapter and wish her all the luck in the would. It wil be some time before the next chapter, because i have to find a new editor, so it might be a wile so please be patient. So until next time, stay WEIRD, stay WILD will see you on the next Chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 Bilbo's Birthday Party

Chapter 3 Bilbo's Birthday Party

Later that night

A huge firework explodes in the night sky over the party tree, from which a sign saying "Happy Birthday Bilbo Baggins" is hanging. Merry music is playing. The Party field appears below. Many hobbies are dancing and clapping. A huge birthday cake is being carried across the field above the heads of the hobbits. Frodo, Steven, and Connie are dancing whilst others help themselves to ale Sam is sitting at a table catching glimpses of Rosie Cotton dancing behind him. Bilbo is welcoming his guests. Gandalf is letting off some firework for the children. As for the Gems, Garnet is lining on a tree watching all of the Hobbit enjoying themselves. Amethyst is eating any food she can get her hand on. Lapis and Pearl are dancing with Frodo, Steven, and Connie. And Peridot is watching the fireworks.

Frodo stops dancing and go's over to a table sitting down next to a Hobbit who Steven and Connie learn from Frodo is name Samwise Gamgee. Steven and Connie go over to the table sitting down next to Frodo and Sam.

Go on Sam, ask Rosie for a dance. Frodo said to him as Sam looks over at Rosie with a nervous look.  
Ah, I think I'll just have another ale. Sam said as he gets up to get hem another cup of ale.

Oh no, you don't. Frodo said as he and Steven take him by the shoulders and pushes him into Rosie's path. Go on. All three of them laughs as Sam dances with Rosie.

Gandalf let off another firework that fly's over the party.

Bilbo is sitting and talking to a group of hobbit children and Amethyst who decided to join in. So there I was at the mercy of three monstrous trolls and they were all arguing amongst themselves about how they were going to cook us. Whether it be turned on a spit or whether they should sit on us one by one and squash us into jelly. The children gasp. And in the background, Gandalf is dancing with the grownup hobbits and Pearl. They spent so much time arguing the withers and why for's that the sun's first light cracked open over the top of the trees. Poof! The children jump while Amethyst is eating a cupcake. And turned them all into stone! Bilbo said to the children.

Gandalf laughing to himself as he gathers more fireworks from his cart. As he turns away a Hobbit name Merry appears from around the side of the cart. He taps the side of the tent next to it, and another Hobbit name Pippin appears. Quickly. Merry said as he gives Pippin a leg-up into the cart.

Over by Gandalf, he lets off a firework amongst a group of children which sends hundreds of butterflies out for the children to chase.

Meanwhile, Merry picks up a firework from the cart and shows it to Pippin. No no! The big one, a big one! Merry said as Pippin picks up one with a dragon's head, shows it to Merry who gasps and Pippin jumps from the cart and runs into a tent. Merry nonchalantly takes a bite of his apple and runs after him.

Inside the tent, they both run into Amethyst and Peridot. Yo, what you two up to. Amethyst asks as she looks at both of them with an amused look.

Merry and Pippin look one another, then back at Amethyst and Peridot. You promise not to tell Gandalf if we tell you. Merry ask them with a whisper.

Sher dud I won't tell him anything. Amethyst said with a thumbs up.

I also promise not to tell Gandalf of whatever it is you are planning. Peridot said with a wave of her hand.

Merry look left and right before whisper to them. Gandalf was going to fire this firework last, but we are going to go fire this now do you two want to go with us? Merry ask both Amethyst and Peridot.

Ya way not it sounds fun. Amethyst said with a smirk.

Peridot ports her hand and thought about it. Hmm, I am interested in knowing how firework works. She said as all four of them off to find a good spot to fire the firework.

Back with Bilbo, we see him welcoming some gest. Mrs. Bracegirdle, how nice to see you. Welcome welcome. Are all these children yours? He says as eight kid's pass by. Good gracious you have been productive! He said as she smiles and walks off to catch up with her children.

Suddenly Bilbo's ears start to twitch. He turns quickly and worriedly, bumping straight into Frodo and Steven. Ms. Bilbo what wrong. Steven asks Bilbo as he points behind him. Sackville-Bagginses! Quickly! Hide! Bilbo said as he Frodo and Steven turn to getaway.

The Sackville-Baggins look around everywhere trying to find Bilbo, whilst Frodo Steven and Bilbo hide by the side of a tent out of sight.

Oh! Thank you, my boy, you're a good lad Frodo. I'm very selfish you know. Yes, I am. Very selfish. I don't know why I took you in after your mother and father died, but it wasn't out of charity. I think it was because, of all my numerous relations, you were the one Baggins that showed real spirit. Bilbo said to Frodo with pride.

Frodo and Steven look confused at what he was saying. Bilbo, have you been at the Gaffers homebrew? Frodo asks him

No. Well yes, b b b but that's not the point. The point is Frodo. He pauses and reconsiders what he wanted to say to him. You'll Beal right. He drinks his beer. Frodo looks confused and so did Steven as they both thought on what he said.

Back with Merry, Pippin, Amethyst, and Peridot, as Pippin lit a fuse on the firework. Merry and Pippin are holding the giant firework between them in the tent. Amethyst seems to notes was wrong and look at Merry. Hay dud isn't the firework supposed to stick in the ground she asks as Merry look from her back to Pippin.

She right you're supposed to stick it in the ground. Merry said as he passing the upright firework back to Pippin.  
It is on the ground. Pippin said as he passes it back to Merry.  
Outside. Merry said he passes it back to Pippin.

It was your idea! Pippin said as they are passing the firework from side to side between each other.  
Amethyst and Peridot watch the two Hobbits passing the firework between each other. Shored we do something. Peridot asks Amethyst but before she cords say anything the firework Suddenly takes off, taking the tent with it. Merry, Pippin, Amethyst, and Peridot fall back on the ground covered in soot. The other hobbits and Gems gasp as they see the firework race into the sky. It lights up the sky and a dragon's face develops, and wings as it swoops back down across the crowd. Frodo spots the dragon coming towards them.

Bilbo! Bilbo! Watch out for the dragon. Frodo Said as he is trying to get Bilbo to take cover with the other Hobbits.  
Dragon! Nonsense, there hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years. Bilbo said as Frodo pushes him to the ground as the firework swoops over them.

Nearby Steven sees that the firework dragon is heading for Connie and some Hobbit she is a help. He runs Strat for them ready to protect them. Connie looks out. He said as he got to them just in time to create a bobble shield around them, to protect them from harm.

The firework swoops over them and everyone watched as the firework dragon explodes in front of them over the lake. The hobbits all gasp and cheer. And so did Frodo and Bilbo.

Steven lowed the shield and look to Connie. Are you ok, your not hurt are you? He asks her. She shacks her head as she replies. No, I'm ok, I'm not hurt thanks' to you. She said as she went over to him and hug him. He smiles and hugs her back.

Back with Merry, Pippin, Amethyst, and Peridot. They are looking on, covered in soot, hair standing on end. Smile and nod appreciatively.

That was good! Merry said.

Let's get another one! Pippin said.

O heck yay! Amethyst said.

Yes, let do that! Peridot said

But before they cord to do that a pair of hands appear behind Merry and Pippin, and grabs an ear of each of the hobbits. And another pair of hands appear behind Amethyst and Peridot and grabs an ear of each of the Gems. They all groan and look up behind them

Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took! I might have known! Gandalf said as he looks down on the two Hobbits.  
Amethyst and Peridot. I expected this of Amethyst but you two Peridot. Garnet said as she looks down on the two Gems.

Late both Gandalf and Garnet decided to punish the four trouble maker by making them washing up the dishes.  
Just then they here all the party gest call out to Bilbo for a speech. Bilbo walks up a barrel in front of the crowd with the enormous cake next to him, lit with 111 candles.

My dear Bagginess and Boffins. Bilbo said as the crowd clap and cheer for each name of a family he called out to. Tooks and Brandybucks (cheers), Grubbs (cheers), Chubbs (cheers), Hornblowers (cheers), Bulgers (they raise their beer), Bracegirdle's (cheers), and Proudfoots. Somewhere in the crowd set a large Hobbit with his feet on a barrel. PROUDFOOT! He shouts as the crowd laughs.

Today is my One Hundred and Eleventh birthday! Bilbo said as the crowd cheer and raise their glasses while some of them shoat out Happy Birthday! Alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits. He said as the hobbits cheer. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like and I like less than half of you, half as well as you deserve. He said as there is confusion among the crowd. Gandalf smirks at this as he and the other listened to Bilbo speech.

I, er. He started as he reaches for his pocket. I have things to do. He said as he reaches inside his pocket. Frodo Steven Connie the Gems and Gandalf watch him curiously. He takes out something and holds it behind his back. I've put this off for far too long. He said speaking very seriously, the hobbits look up at him curiously. I regret to announce this is the End. I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell. He said as Frodo looks at him curiously. Bilbo smiles at him. Goodbye. Was the last thing he said before disappears before their eyes. The hobbits gasp in suppress. Frodo looks astonished while Gandalf takes the pipe out of his mouth and scowls.

Back at Bilbo home, Bilbo's gate opens seemingly on its own and invisible footsteps can he heard running up the garden path and the front door opens and shuts on its own. Then Bilbo is heard laughing as here appears and looks at a ring in his hand. He flicks it in the air, catches it and pops it back in his pocket. He gathers a walking stick and walks into his lounge. But what he did not now, is that both Gandalf and Garnet is standing in there waiting for him.

I suppose you think that was clever. Gandalf said witch, in turn, made Bilbo turns quickly around surprised.

Come on Gandalf. Did you see their faces! Bilbo said as he continues to pack.

There are many magic rings in this world Bilbo Baggins and none of them should be used lightly. Gandalf said to him.

It was just a bit of fun! Bilbo said with his hands out, but both Gandalf and Garnet look at him sternly. Oh, you're probably right as usual! He said as he fetches his pipe and points a finger at Gandalf and Garnet. You two will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you? He asks them as he continues to get pact.

Two eyes. As often as I can spare. Gandalf said to him.

And I will keep three eyes on him. Garnet said with a wink behind her viziers.

I'm leaving everything to him. Bilbo said getting stuff from a table.

What about this ring of yours? Is that staying too? Gandalf asks him.

Yes, yes. It's in an envelope over there on the mantelpiece. Bilbo said gesturing over to the mantelpiece. Gandalf nods and goes to look. No! Wait... it's... here in my pocket. Ha! He said as he takes it out and caresses it. Isn't that, isn't that odd now. Yet, after all, why not, why shouldn't I keep it.

I think you should leave the ring behind Bilbo. Is that so hard? Garnet said who walk a bit closer to Bilbo with Gandalf.

Bilbo turns around swiftly to face Gandalf and Garnet, disturbed from his daydream. Well no ... and ... yes. He said as he turns back to play with the ring again. Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it. It's mine, I found it! It came to ME! He said crossly.

There's no need to get angry. Gandalf said to him.

Well if I'm angry it's your fault! Bilbo said as he strokes the ring. It's mine my only... My Precious.

Precious? It's been called that before. Not by you. Gandalf said as this cases Bilbo to turnaround swiftly back to them.

OH! What business is it of yours what I do with my things! He said crossly.

I think you've had that ring quite long enough. Garnet said as both she and Gandalf stood tall.

You want it for yourself! Bilbo said raising his fists.

BILBO BAGGINS. Gandalf said raising his voice, as he raises himself to full height and the room darkens. And Bilbo is forced back against the wall looking scared. Do not take me for some conjuror of cheap tricks! We're not trying to rob you! He said as the room lightens again. We're trying to help you. He said with a gentle smile.

Bilbo runs to Gandalf and hugs him with tears in his eyes.

Kneels before him. All your long years we've been friends. Trust me as you once did. Let it go. Gandalf said to him.  
You're right Gandalf. The ring must go to Frodo. It's late, the road is long. Bilbo said as he picks up his bag and walking stick and makes for the front door. Yes, it is time. He said as He opens the door and goes to walk out.

Bilbo! The ring is still in your pocket. Gandalf said as he and Garnet walk out of the lounge.

Bilbo turns and smiles guiltily. Oh! Yes. He said as he takes it out reluctantly and stares at it in his hand. He slowly tips his hand so it falls on the floor with a heavy thud and walks swiftly out of the door. Gandalf and Garnet follow him. He breathes deeply the night air. I've thought of an ending for my book. He said as he turns to face them. "And he lives happily ever after to the end of his days".

And I'm sure you will my dear friend. Gandalf said as he kneels before him.

Goodbye Gandalf. Bilbo said as they shake hands warmly.

Goodbye. Dear Bilbo. Gandalf said to his dire friend.

Bilbo then looks to Garnet. And I do hope to you and all of your friends find a way home. Ms. Garnet. He said to her.

And I hope you have a safe travel were ever you go, Bilbo Baggins. Garnet said with a smile.

Bilbo smiles back and then walks out of his garden singing. "The road goes ever on and on Down from the door where it began."

Until our next meeting. Gandalf said as he watches his old friend go.

**AN: And here it is sorry it took so long. It took me a wild but i found a new editor he or her name is **AnnEldest. **And. I am happy to have his or her halp**.

**But Now for new. This story will be on hold for a wild, because i will be working on my firt story. If you are interested it is call. **Starcraft: Episode 1 Wings of Friendship.

**It is a, StarCraft and MLP crossover. And i am working very hardon it so i hope you all will give it a chance. you will find it on .**

**That's right i have two accounts, one on here and one on there.**

**Well that all i have to say. I hope you all like this chapter and please leave a review, and stay weird stay wild, and i will see you all on the next chapter.**


End file.
